Little Caramel
by GCBillysGal
Summary: Puss Meets another Cat while waiting for Fiona,She seems oldy familiar...like they met before...The story of Puss and Carmelita, or "Little Caramel"
1. The Meet

Disclaimer, I own almost nothing, but ya know I do Own Little Caramel or "Carmelita" and her owner.

Summary, Puss Likes to sneak around at night, what happens one night while he's "Sneaking" he spots a new cat, She's Almost a regular Cat, walks on all four legs, but she can talk and she has a spanish accent like Puss. could this be love at first meow? or what?

(Is that a cheesy summary or what?)

&&

Puss sat on the bolder infront of the Shrek Home, he had taken off his hats, and started to fiddle with it, he looked around and sighed, he got up put his hat on and walked down to the swamp house.

As he got to the door it opened and outstepped Fiona, "Oh Hi Puss, I was about to go to the market, want to join me?" she asked, "Of course Princessa," Puss said, they walked off. When they got to market they stopped at the Seamstress's Fiona went in, Puss followed When they got in a Women in a scarlet dress, and a scarlet colored bonet greeted them. "Welcome Guests to Seamstress Lola's Dress Parlor, how can Lola help you today?" she said cheerfully.

"Yes, I'm looking for a Navy blue dress with gold rimming around the flare, and sleaves," said Fiona, "Ah yes, I do believe we have one, come to the back and I'll get you your measurements," Fiona told Puss to stay out here, he agreed and Fiona went to the back.

Puss Stood and looked around the shop, something 'clanked' he shot around sheething his sword ready for battle if needed, his eyes went wide, as another cat was crouched down on a desk, it was piercing into him.

The Cat, was white with caramel colored spots, one of it's legs was colored caramel, on it's back it had a large caramel spot, and it's tail was the color caramel as well, one of it's ears had a spot on it, it had large golden eyes. Gold Staring into Green. it's nose twitched. Puss thought about asking it's name when he remembered it probably would only answer him by meowing.

"Little Caramel get off the desk!" scolded Lola coming into the room, the cat jumped down from the desk landing on it's feet, "Good Girl," said Lola. Little Caramel stalked off not taking her eyes away from Puss.

Lola put the Navy blue dress in a box, and gave it to Fiona, she paid for it; "Come on Puss, Time to go," she said, he followed her out. Puss was completely dazed on the way home. All he could think about was Little Caramel.

"Little Caramel," he said in his accent.

"**_Carmelita_**"

&&&

TBC.


	2. Carmelita

Disclaimer, You Know.

Summary, Same thing.

**Dedicated to: Kitty-Krazy04, thanks for being the first to reveiw! Other than me…Thanks again! This one is for you Kitty-Krazy!!!! **

&&&

Puss Had snuck away from Fiona that night and went back into town, he was now standing in the shadows of the alley right next to "Lola's Seamtress Shop" his Green eyes glowed in the dark, he stood waiting, Lola finally came out with a bowl in her hand she put it on the cobblestone alley. Puss shut his eyes so he wouldn't be seen. "Little Caramel!" Lola called from out of the blue the white and caramel spotted cat jumped out, rubbed her back against her mistress's legs, and brought her mouth to the bowl.

Lola smiled, "Hurry and finish Little Caramel, I don't want you to spend the night out here again," Little Caramel looked up at Lola and cocked her head to the side. Lola went back into her shop to finish a dress. Little Caramel Returned to her food. Puss opened his eyes again and crept closer to Little Caramel, she did not look up. Puss's eyes started to narrow, making his iris slit.

"Little Caramel," he whispered in his accent thick and sharp as if he was saying it to an enemy. Little Caramel still did not look up but kept eating away at her fish. "Little Caramel!" Whispered Puss louder, this time, Little Caramel stopped, her eyes still closed, she licked her lips and slowly rose her head opening her eyes so her Golden eyes pierced into his green ones, Puss adjusted his hat to the side.

Little Caramel arched up her back her fur standing up, she hissed at him like she was telling him to leave her alone, he just smirked, and shook his head, "Not Yet Little Caramel, I want to know more about you, you remind me of someone,I can tell your like me." Little Caramel stopped hissing at him and sat down. Her eyes mysterious looking and un-blinking.

"Really? What makes you think I'm like you?" she said in a sexy Spanish accent like his, (except female of course!) Puss's Eyes widened, "You Speak?" he asked, She nodded, "I Do, I may seem to be like you But I'm Not, I may Speak But I can't walk like you," she got up on her four legs and started to go to him. She stopped and looked up into his eyes.

"What's your name?" she asked "Puss," he said. "Hola," she said back to him, she jumped over him landing on a crate. "You Remind me of someone I once knew, where are you from?" she asked. "Origanally from Spain Señorita, But I lived in France for a while,"he said tilting his head to the side. "I come from Spain as well, Madrid actually, Are you sure we haven't met before Puss?" she asked once again.

"I hardly remember anything from my past Little Caramel," Puss said. Little Caramel jumped down from the crate she glared into him, her Golden eyes seemed to be looking for his soul so she could rip it out. "Don't Call Me Little Caramel," she hissed at him. "Why Señorita?" he asked, "It's your name sí?" She turned, "It's what Señora Lola Calls me, But Originally I wasn't given that name, My Name is Carmelita, Señora Lola Calls me "Little Caramel" because that's what Carmelita means."

"Little Caramel!" called Lola. Little Caramel's ears perked up, "I must go, Adios Señor Puss in boots," she said and ran off into the Seamstress Shop. AS Puss left he turned to the one window the was lit, Little Caramel was sitting looking at him, her large golden eyes filled with curiousty on where he was gonna stay. Puss smirked and took off into the dark.

&&&

TBC


	3. Little Caramel's POV

Disclaimer, you know where it is, and what I do and Don't Own.

Summary, It May be cheesy but there is one, and it's on the first page.

**Dedicated to: Once again, Kitty-Krazy04 for reviewing me again….You go girl! Keep up the reading!!!! **

&&&

Little Caramel's POV

&

I Watched as Puss walked off into the dark, he seems So familiar, Maybe I did once know him, I shake my head, No…I never forget a face. but today earlier when he came into the Seamtress shop I was watching him from my hiding place on the top shelf in the right corner of the room. I had to jump down to get a closer look and as silent as I might be I made an ink bottle topple over on the desk as I jumped down, he turned and sheethed his sword.

I had looked him in the eyes trying to see if his face changed if he saw me, it did change but not by rememberence, with curiousty. my tail swished back and forth my nose twitched. My golden eyes looking into his green ones. "Little Caramel get off the desk!" my mistress scolded. I did what I was told but when I did I did not take my gaze away from Puss.

I stepped outside on the roof, and sat watching Puss leave with Princess Fiona. I continued on my own trying to catch mice and thinking why should I care about him, he might not even come back to the shop…oh was I ever wrong.

That night I could tell I was being stalked, I waited up on the Roof to be sure and looked down at the alley below me, everything was dark, not a sound. However I thought I saw something green, It disapeared though when My mistress came out with a bowl of fish for me, she called my english name: 'Little Caramel' of course I was hungry so I jumped down, knowing that my mistress couldn't know I was a Spellbound cat, I rubbed my back against her like I was thanking her.

In some way, I was thanking her, many people LOVE cats. She put the bowl down in front of me, I bent my head and started to eat. "Hurry and finish Little Caramel, I don't want you to spend the night out here again," she told me. Inside my head, I remembered that night when I took to long to finish my food and Mistress left me out here. It was a snowy december two years ago and a very cold one. I tried meowing to her, but I was still just a kitten then and my voice was fragile and not loud enough.

So I spent the night in the damp cold alley, I stayed in a crate that held an old worn blanket, I was lucky I had eaten and I also had fur, if I didn't I wouldn't have stayed warm enough under the worn blanket. but I survived until someone with a light spotted me, picked me up and knocked on the shop's door, it took a few minutes but Mistress did wake up and answer the door.

She was surprised to see me out, "Oh Little Caramel! I am sorry for leaving you out here in the cold!" she took me in her warm arms, thanked the man and put me in my comfy cat bed. I shook that thought away it's over and down with.

when Mistress went away I nibbled on then I heard _"Little Caramel,"_ in a sharp accent from away I continued to eat thinking it was in my head then I heard it again except louder, My eyes were shut as I was eating. I stopped, licked my lips from the taste of fish and slowly looked up opening my eyes.

I was staring into the lovely Green eyes again...No, I could not think that way, Love is a waste. to show I was not afraid of him I arched my back, my fur standing up and hissed at him I was trying to signal to him I want to eat in my peace. He adjusted his hat to the side and smirked. Not Yet Little Caramel, I want to know more about you, you remind me of someone,I can tell your like me." he was kind of right, he could speak, but he could stand I couldn't.

He must have been spellbound as well when he was a kitten, or born under the sign of a witch cat. I stopped hissing at him and sat down calming myself, My Beautiful Golden eyes looking into his un-blinking.

"Really? What makes you think I'm like you?" I asked finally speaking to him. he seemed amazed that I either could speak or had a spanish accent...Or it could have even been both. "You Speak?" he asked me. I wanted to say 'No I'm just a regular talking cat like you' but I didn't, I simply nodded "I Do, I may seem to be like you But I'm Not, I may Speak But I can't walk like you,"

I got up on my legs and started to walk towards him. I stopped about an inch infront of him and looked into his eyes. "What's your name?" I purred, "Puss" he replied, ahah! the famous cat that can handle a sword and can speak. "Hola" I said and jumped over him landing on a crate. I sat I decided to bring up the subject I was battling myself with earlier.

"You remind me of someone I once knew, where are you from?" I asked, Puss "I Originally Come from Spain Señorita, But I have lived in France for awhile" he tilted his head to the side, "I come from Spain as well, Madrid actually, Are you sure we haven't met before Puss?" I asked him. "I hardly remember anything from my past Little Caramel," he said.

He got me mad that time I jumped from the crate and glared into him, "Don't call me Little Caramel," I hissed. he looked confused "Why Señorita?" he asked, "It's your name sí?" I turned away from him and took a deep breath.

"It's what Señora Lola Calls me, But Originally I wasn't given that name, My Name is Carmelita, Señora Lola Calls me "Little Caramel" because that's what Carmelita means." I said replying to his question. "Little Caramel!" My Mistress Called to me, my ears perked up. "I must go, Adios Señor Puss in boots," I said to him and bounded inside. As I did I ran upstairs, while Mistress shut off the lights downstairs.

As he walked out of the alley he looked up at the window I watched him, then he took off running into the darkness. "We'll meet again Puss In Boots, you can count on it," I muttered under my breath.

&&&

TBC…


	4. Puss's Dream

Disclaimer, you know, You know you know!

Summary, heck…I'm Changing the summary so from now on it's: Puss meets a cat that seems Familiar to him, maybe they met long ago in spain, maybe they were lovers…who knows! Maybe they are all just crazy! The Story of Puss and Carmelita people.

**Dedication to: Anyone that has a brain and who'll read this fic.**

&&

Puss squirmed as he slept he was having a dream.

& Dream &

(oh Btw, this has almost nothing to do with **Z**oro…he may be dressed like him and can swordfight, but in the movie Antonio ends up with Elaina, but this has basically nothing to do with **Z**oro…ok maybe a little)

Puss looked down at his paws, except…they were not paws anymore, they were hands, and he looked around his area he was in a ballroom in Madrid and everyone was wearing masks, he walked out of the ballroom to find a mirror, when he did he looked in it. In the mirror was not a cat, but man, with a black mask over half his face, and a hat over his face, his outfit was basically all black, and he wore a cap on his shoulders.

'_Is this me?'_ he asked himself. _"Señor?" _came a voice from behind him, he turned and was staring into the face of a lovely woman. She had beautiful golden tan skin; she had dark brown hair with Caramel colored streaks, which has pulling into a braided bun, and lovely bright golden hazel eyes. she was wearing a dark red flamenco dress with short sleaves. She was waving a fan infront of her face to keep her from passing out from the heat.

"_Señorita," _said Puss bowing back to the lovely woman, _"Señor you seem troubled, what is wrong?"_ she asked. _"Nothing Señorita, Nothing is wrong," _music started to play from the ballroom, Puss stuck out his hand, _"Shall we dance?" _he asked. The Woman smiled and took his hand, he lead her to the ballroom, and to the center.

Puss put his hand on the woman's waist, and held one of her hands, she put her hand on his shoulder, and she held his other hand as well. the dance was lovely, he couldn't breakaway from the woman's eyes, when the song was finished, they clapped for the band. As the woman started to walk away, Puss ran after her, he caught her by the arm. She turned.

"_What's your name?" _he asked. _"**Carmelita Ezperanza Montoya**" _she said. After she said that, the dream started to fade so did the image of Carmelita and the human puss. Then it shattered like a million pieces. Carmelita shouting something for mercy, swords clanking together. Then Carmelita's scream, and then the scream of the human puss.

&

Puss shot up, panting hard, sweat fell from his furry forehead he got up and went to the shrek mirror and looked in, he was still the furry orange tabby cat. he sighed with relief. And got out his sword. he looked it over then put it away he shoo his head.

"It was only a dream Puss, I was a cat all my life, Cats aren't humans." he looked up again though, "But Carmelita she was in the dream as well…No, it must have been a dream figure." he got back into his baskey. "Good night Puss," he said to himself.

&&&

TBC…


	5. Cats Meet GC!

Disclaimer, you know.

Summary, If you read it on the first page read it again on the fourth page…it's updated.

Btw, this is just a random moment I decided to add.

&&&

Puss got up early that morning and started into the woods, swinging his sword and whistling the song that was in his dream.

he then his ear perked up, he heard crying…he turned around, nothing and turned again, it was coming from the right and deeper into the woods he followed the cries, he stepped when he saw Good Charlotte sitting on a rock crying. She looked up at him and lightly smiled, "Hello Puss," she said her voice cracking. "Buenas Dias Señorita Charlotte, why are you crying?" he asked putting his sword away and going to the small girl on the rock.

"Well…I'm scared, because this band is following asking me for an autograph, and saying we called ourselves after you…it feels like I'm being stalked, look over there! There they are!" she pointed off into the direction he followed her finger and true, five men almost entirely dressed in black carrying instroments were trying to find their way around something.

The first man had a black beanie over his head and was carrying a mic, the second had spiky black hair and kind of looked like the first man except shorter and had more piercings. The third man was completely bald, the fourth had un-usual hair half of it black the other blonde, and the last had eye-liner on his face and short spiky hair.

"Joel are you sure she went this way?" asked the spiky haired man, "Ya Benji she's here somewhere…EW, I stepped in horse crap." replied Joel. The other men laughed or snickered. Puss looked at Charlotte, "Shall I get rid of them Señorita?" he asked she nodded. "Alright Hide, I'll be right back." he took off his hat and stuck his sword into the ground, and took off his boots; he made his oh-so-famous-kitty-kat-face.

He walked towards the men and sat down infront of the short spiky haired man, "aww look at this guys, a little kitty," he said he outstretched his hand to pet Puss, but a voice stopped him, "Woah watch it Lil Bill, it could have rabbies," said the half blonde half black haired man. "Shut up Paul." Billy said. He was about to pet him, when Puss hissed jumped in the air scratched Billy's cheek and attacked the other men, when he was finished he was being chased by Benji and his guitar when Puss did a flip in the air landed in a bush and came back out, hat ,boots, sword and all.

"Now Good Charlotte…" he started "Pray for mercy from… PUSS!" he stopped again and outstretched his legs, so they could see his boots, "In Boots," he finished making the 'P' mark in a tree, then a figure jumped down from a tree, and landed on it's four legs, it was Little Caramel.

"And Carmelita!" she hissed. "Fear us if you dare!" they finished together. Joel looked at Benji, Benji looked at Paul, who looked at Chris who looked at Billy who was staring at the two talking cats. "AHHHHHH!!!" they screamed and ran off guitars, bass, and microphone in hands.

Little Caramel and Puss looked at each other, "How did you---?" Puss started, "I always hunt in the morning in this forest, nice mice to catch," she said. Puss looked her over. "Do you know how to walk?" she shook her head. "I want to though." she said.

Puss smiled a large toothy grin. "he then you shall! we start at noon!" he declared.

& Noon &

Little Caramel stared down at the ground nervously she was up in a tree with Puss standing at the other side of it, "I don't know Puss…what I fall?" she asked, he scoffed, "If you do you'll land on your feet, and cats have nine lives…get over it." he said. Little Caramel held her breath and shut her eyes tightly, her legs started to wobble as she got up.

Then she stood stright she looked down. "Wonderful!" congratulated Puss. "YEA!" shouted Little Caramel for joy then she fell off the tree…

"Ow…" was the only thing heard from below, Puss smacked his forehead. "This is going to take a while."He muttered.

&&

Puss now held onto Little Caramel's arms, her legs wobbled as she stood, "eeeeh," she whimpered trying hard not to collasp. "It's alright Carmelita, it's alright, and you won't fall." Puss said Little Caramel's grip tightened and her claws started to come out. "No need to stab me Carmelita, you almost have it." he let her go, Little Caramel waited for impact. It never came.

She looked down she was standing her feet together her arms outstretched. "I-I'm standing?" she asked Puss he smiled. "Oh my…Gracias Dios! Gracias!" she prayed to the sky. she then tried to walk then collasped again this time in Puss's arms sending him landing on his back.

"Oh…Sorry Puss," she apoligised. "It's Alright Carmelita here help me out and I'll teach you the way I learned to walk." he said. She got up on her legs and helped him without stumbling. As he got up he went behind Little Caramel and put his paw on her leg, she stiffened. "Don't Worry I wont do anything." he promised he grabbed her paw.

He started to move her leg forehead she moved along with him, then she did it with the other, he kept holding her hand incase she fell again. She started to get the hang of it and she let go of his hand and started to walk around in circles. She waved her arms in the air and smiled "You're doing it!" said Puss happily then before he knew it, Little Caramel tackled him and seemed to be kissingboth of his cheeks. (The face)

When she did get off him he sat up and smiled, "Hehe…" he rubbed his paw against his nose. "Gracias Puss!" squealed Little Caramel. she started to do Cartwheels. she stopped and looked around in alert then Good Charlotte ran apst them screaming. Both cats raised an eyebrow at the band.

Billy Stopped and picked up both cats. "Run Kitties!" he yelled. Little Caramel Craned her neck to look behind them. A Large Pink/Purple Dragon was flying in the air after them. She seemed quite angry. Benji put his hand together and rose them to the sky.

"I SWEAR I DIDN'T MEAN TO STEP ON YOUR DAUGHTER'S TAIL!" he shrieked. "Uh-Oh." said Puss. "Uh-Oh is right!" said Little Caramel. she looked up at Billy. "What the Heck did you do!?" she yelled at him. "Not My fault! It's Benji's! He stepped on Dragon's Daughter's tail!" Benji craned his head back. "I didn't do it on purpose!" he yelled at Billy.

"Quit worrying about Billy, and keep worrying about your life big brother! we're being chased by a giant purple slash pink dragon!" yelled Joel to his brother. "Gee I didn't notice!" replied Benji sarcastically.

Dragon swooped down and landed infront of GC and the cats with a large thump, so large that the ground shook she beant her head down to the group and narrowed her eyes. Out from behind her back a purple pink dragon/donkey flew from her mother's back and plumped on the ground. It shrieked at benji.

Little Caramel wiggled out of Billy's grasp and walked to Dragon. "Señora Dragon…" began Little Caramel and she started to talk about Benji didn't mean to step on her daughter's tail. Dragon roared "Alright thanks Señora Dragon!" said Little Caramel as she waved at Dragon and Draca (Her Daughter) as they took off into the air.

Little Caramel turned. "She said: 'I know I was Just coming over to them to tell them that I know that man with the spiky hair didn't mean to step on Draca's tail.'" Puss and GC blinked. "And you started to understand serpant---when?" asked Puss. Little Caramel shrugged.

As Puss and Little Caramel had their conversation, GC snuck away and back into the town for their show.

&&&

Weird ending I know…weird chapter I know….

It's random but who cares…

TBC…


	6. Meet Vicky!

Disclaimer, Well in this chapter a new Character will be anounced, but she basically doesn't belong to me, she was thought up by my good friend Vicky. so if you have any questions, coments and or concerns, go and ask my friend not me thanks.

Summary, you should know by now.

**This Chapter Dedicated to: Once again kitty-krazy04, you do a good job on creating new characters!**

&&&&&

"We're lost aren't we?" asked Little Caramel looked around the Forest atmosphere, "No we're not," said Puss.

"Yes we are."

"No, we're not."

"This would be a lot easier if you'd just stop and ask for directions!" said Little Caramel looking a the back of Puss's head, he turned to look at her."No it wouldn't it's a waste of time, and I don't need direc----TIONS!!!!!!!!" Puss fell down a ditch; Little Caramel looked in it and smirked.

"Hehe…YA YOU DO!" she shouted down to him, "OW" was the only response she sighed and hopped down after her. "Seriously, what is it with men and asking directions?" she asked no one in preticular.

Puss looked up at Little Caramel and gave a lopsided smile, "Let's stop for camp shall we Señorita?" he asked. Little Caramel just rolled her eyes to the sky, "Oh lord!" she smirked down at him, "Admit it, we're lost." Puss got up. "No we're not, I just wanna make camp for---safety reasons Señorita," Puss lied. "Tell me that again when we're NOT lost." replied Little Caramel climbing up the ditch.

&&

At Night they sat around a fire, Little Caramel's golden eyes flashed against the fire. "Puss? I have something to tell you Puss." she looked up, he was gone, "Puss?" she asked she got up on her four legs and started to circle the camp area, "Puss? Come on Puss, it's not funny." her voice trembled, "Puss?" she asked again this time more quietly. "AHA!!!" came a voice from behind her, Little Caramel felt weight on her back which instantly sent her flying forword, the object and Little Caramel rolled down a hill, then landed in a stream.

"RAOW!" she yelped as she hit the cold water of the stream. She got up on her four legs again and hissed at the figure, it got up and smirked at Little Caramel, it was Puss. "Tag you're it." he joked. "Puss! I'm gonna hurt you so bad the pain will bounce of Africa and come back to you" she hissed at him. "I'm Sorry Carmelita, I was bored." he apoligised. Little Caramel softened. "Alright fine, I'll let you off this time, next time though, prepare to die." she warned.

They came upon shore and shook off their fur. The two felines made their way back to camp. But as soon as they did get there they were both hit by a blaze off fire and heat. "Oh my!" gasped Little Caramel. "My sword! My hat!" yelled Puss and jumped through the flames "PUSS! DON'T!" it was to late, Puss had gone in, "RUN CARMELITA!" yelled Puss from inside the flames.

"NO! I WON'T LEAVE YOU!" She screamed back, she took a deep breath and threw herself into the flaming cage. she found Puss instantly and held on to him. "You should've gone." he muttered. "No---I'm not going anywhere without you." A tree fell and landed right beside them it started to burn away, but then a a light blue glow shot out from the tree.

"Ugh, I hate forest fire," it complained, "More work for me." the voice was obviously female, Little Caramel used her bandanna (yes she has a bandanna, I'll explain later though) and covered her mouth with it, she got closer to the glow it was a fairy. "Puss it's a fairy!" she muffled to her companion. "A fairy?" he asked trying to stay away from the flames that were enclosing in on them.

The fairy lifted her wand and flew around the fire, in an instant sprinkle of water fell from the wand putting out the fire, when it was out, the only thing left was the fallen burnt tree and burnt grass. The fairy flew to Puss and Little Caramel.

"Thank you, fairy," said Little Caramel. "Oh no problem sweet candy! It is my job to put out fires! I am Vicky the forest fairy of Ice!" she curtsied. Vicky was a regular small fairy like the rest of them, she wore a light lavender dress that went to her knees, her brown hair pulled into a bun, and a light blue glow surrounded her features.

"Uhh…well Hello Vicky, I'm Carmelita, and this is my friend Puss---Puss in boots," Vicky crossed her arms, "I've heard of you Puss, you helped Prince Shrek reunite with his Wife Princess Fiona, Us fairies LOVE to hear your stories," She flew to Puss and stood on his shoulder. "Gracias Señorita Victoria," he said Graciously, Vicky giggled, "My, what a gentleman."

"Umm, Vicky, could you acompany us? Just incase there's another fire?" asked Little Caramel, Vicky sighed. "Alright, it means more work for me, but I'll have some company." she flew off of Puss's shoulder, Little Caramel (now standing on her back legs) was greeted by Vicky sitting on hers. "Where do you come from ginger pie?" Vicky asked Little Caramel.

"Madrid was where I was born, but I live in a town with my mistress." she replied. "Interesting, what about you Sweet honey?" Vicky turned to Puss. "Madrid as well Señorita, but now I live with my Princessa." he said. Vicky's brown eyes lit up. "You live with a princess?" she asked, "Well---Yes. and her husband, Prince Shrek." Vicky's eyes went downcast. "Oh."

"Where do you come from Vicky?" asked Little Caramel, "I come from Iagra. It is a place where fairies lived; I lived there since I was very small. then, one day it was caught on fire, my mother, father, older brother and sister didn't make it out, they saved me though, I was put on our pet bumblebee and he was instructed to take me out as quickly as possible, I remember the day when I screaming to my mother 'PLEASE LIVE'! She just smiled weakly and mouthed 'We love you!' after that I trained to become an Ice fairy. Now I protect the forests."

"I'm sorry VickOW!" Puss rubbed his paw, Vicky turned, and got up, "Beezley!" she scolded and a bumblebee flew up to her, "How many times do I have to to tell you NOT to sting my friends?" Beezley bussed 'I'm sorry' Vicky then got on Beezley and zipped infront of the two cats. "I'll race ya!" she called to them. Little Caramel looked at Puss, then they took off after the Bee and the Fairy.

&&&

TBC…


	7. We were WHAT!

Disclaimer, I Own Little Caramel, But My Friend Vicky Owns Her fairy.

Summary, It's on the first page.

&&&&

Little Caramel and Puss Stopped the running and now where searching for Vicky and Beezley. "Where in Sañte Fe did that Fairy go?" asked Puss. "She should be around here somewhere. let's call out to her shall we?" asked the spanish accented Little Caramel.

"Good Idea, VICKY!" Puss started to call, "VICKY!" echoed Little Caramel. "I'm over here!" called Vicky getting up on a log and waving, The two felines ran to the small fairy. "Where have you been?" asked Little Caramel. "You two are slow, I gave up racing and rested in this log thirty minutes ago…isn't that right Beezley?" asked Vicky to the bumblebee, Beezley buzzed.

"Vicky!" came a thick silky voice from the air, The Felines, Vicky, and Beezley look upwords, and down floated a Fairy, this one however had a Dark red knee high dress with an orange glow around her, her hair strawberry blonde. "Oh…Hello Ida." said Vicky glumly. "Hello Hello Hello." she said still in the air, she zipped to Puss. "What a handsome cat." she purred then she flew towards Beezley.

"You still have this thing? I thought he died." Ida said. "Look Ida. I don't like you, and you don't like me, can we get on with our lives please and can't you just go start your fires somewhere else other than the forest?" snaped Vicky. Ida smikred and put her hands on her hips. "Why would I do that? Watching you work is SO entertaining." she twirled up in the air and took off Vicky huffed and got up.

"You guys keep going, I've got to go and kill that one!" she snapped getting on Beezley. "Alright Vicky, If you're sure." replied Little Caramel. "Take Care Sweet Candies. Good luck on whatever you're doing!" she waved and took off after Ida.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Why Didn't you run from the fire earlier?" asked Puss. Little Caramel blushed under her fur. "I---Well I don't want to lose you…again," she said looking down at her Caramel colored leg. "Again?" asked Puss. "Well, You're not going to believe this Puss, But we---" she took a deep breath.

"We---what?" asked Puss telling her to go on. Little Caramel looked at Puss with her big golden orbs.

"We were humans…we were in love," she told him.

&&&

TBC….

Short yes, but I also want you to try and figure out what reaction Puss is going to have.


	8. ANfinallly

A/N

hey ppl, im sorry i'm keeping u waiting with my story, but it's really hard for me to conectrate so plz be patient with me. cookies and candy for all who! I'll be bak don't u worry!

Alicia.


End file.
